Applications (e.g., computer games, interactive forms, word processors and other productivity programs, mobile applications, etc.) often include a user interface through which a user interacts with the application. User interfaces can vary widely, but usually include one or more input devices (e.g., mouse, keyboard, touch screen, etc.) manipulated by the user to interact with the application. The user interface generally includes observable elements (e.g., visual elements such as graphics, icons, fields; audio elements; haptic feedback such as vibrations among others) that present an environment to which the user interacts. It is often a goal of user interface designers to balance the capabilities of the interface (e.g., how much a user can accomplish with the user interface) with increasing the ease with which the user can use the interface.